Question: On Tuesday, Ishaan walked to a toy store and, after browsing for 21 minutes, decided to buy a stuffed animal for $1.24. Ishaan handed the salesperson $6.25 for his purchase. How much change did Ishaan receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Ishaan received, we can subtract the price of the stuffed animal from the amount of money he paid. The amount Ishaan paid - the price of the stuffed animal = the amount of change Ishaan received. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ Ishaan received $5.01 in change.